Moon Bear King
The Moon Bear King '''(formerly '''Little Bear) is the main antagonist of the story and new tyrannical ruler of the Moon. Once a servant to the Moon Goddess, he was corrupted by the black Moonstone, he overthrew her and established himself as king with the power of the Black Moonstone. Impatient, power-hungry and easy to anger, the Moon Bear King is responsible for all the recent woes of the Moon's people. Appearance The Moon Bear King is massive- both in height and in bodily girth. His head is topped with a massive crown that has a crescent moon as part of it. In his hands (or claws, as the case may be) is a massive purple and gold-colored Gunbai (Japanese war fan) . On his chest sits a small collection of medals (possibly given to him by the Moon Goddess or stolen by his own paws). The stitching on his body implies that he is a giant teddy bear. The stitching is random and gives the appearance of his body being cut up or scarred. The Moon Bear grows in size as he devours the souls of children, but otherwise his appearance doesn't change much. As Little Bear, he is about the same size as Kutaro and has a large head, giving him the appearance of a smaller and friendlier teddy bear. Personality Initially, the Moon Bear King is depicted as a cruel evil tyrant: he enslave the kid's souls and imprison them in puppets just to toy with them or use it as servants in his Castle Grizzlestein (mostly to work on the kitchen with Ezma Potts). Whimsical and manipulative, the Moon Bear King ask for total obedience and submission to all of his subjects without exception and won't forgive failure to his generals. Despite being evil, the Bear King has some sort of a funny face, as it can be seen across the events of the game. He also show less care to the deaths of these, as it can be seen using Tiger as furnish to his bed or strangle Rat for failing him. He also hides a secrets he considers embarrassing: the desire to have a true friend. For this, he decide that by having more power to fill this void. As Little Bear, he is naive, tender and playful, showing love to the Moon Goddess and being very close to his friends, but soon change his mind after seeing the black Moonstone, considering the Goddess a "witch" that has tricked him and his fellow plushies to enslave them in his castle and soon steal the Moonstone and Calibrus to escape the castle alongside his future Generals. Moon Bear Staff The Moon Bear Staff, is a staff that the Moon Bear King holds, as an item of royal or imperial insignia. He also use this as a weapon, in his giant form when he faces Kutaro in at the end of Act 7. At this form, he was able to generate electricity from the staff. It was eventually cut up by Kutaro. Trivia *Little Bear was hinted before by the trophy The Tyrant's Inner Tyrant. where you had to use the pirate hook to find a moon bear king matryoshka doll. and open it with Pikarina. revealing a little bear within the big one. *His Staff is based on the war fans that Japanese samurai generals used to issue orders in war, and possibly used to command his Twelve Generals or act as a surprise weapon. *The Moon Bear King in turn has Ursa Major as his theme. His original form, Little Bear, is Ursa Minor. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Content Category:Major Bosses Category:Castle Grizzlestein Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Animals